Gomenasai
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Une chanson, un dialogue peut-être. L'un qui répond à l'autre, alors que tout est déjà fini. Souvenirs...
1. Gomenasaï

Hey hey ! Me revoilà =)  
Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Mais j'espère vous faire plaisir avec ce petit cadeau.  
C'est un OS qui se fera plus ou moins en deux parties. Pas besoin d'avoir lu la première pour comprendre la seconde, et vice versa. Elles sont basées sur des chansons, mais ici, la chanson est la voix d'un premier protagoniste, et c'est le second qui lui répond.  
Ce premier OS a pour chanson guide "Gomenasai" du groupe Tatu. Je vous conseille volontiers de lire en l'écoutant, elle est très belle.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, surtout =)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_What I thought wasn't mine  
__In the light  
__Was one of a kind  
__A precious pearl_

Dans la lumière, hein…  
Tu as toujours appartenu à la lumière, Roxas. Comme Sora.  
Membre de la lumière, perdu au milieu des ténèbres…

Une perle, oui. C'est bien le mot.  
Tu n'avais rien à faire parmi nous, finalement. Nous avions essayés de te manipuler, pour obtenir nos cœurs…  
Et dire que j'ai participé à tout ça.

Pourrais-tu seulement un jour nous pardonner ?  
Personne n'a jamais cessé de vouloir essayer de te contrôler, pour contrôler ta Keyblade…  
Qui, parmi nous, s'est seulement vraiment soucié de toi… ? On pourrait dire « nous n'avions pas de cœur ! », mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal… ?

_When I wanted to cry,  
__I couldn't cause I  
__Wasn't allowed…_

Tes larmes étaient si belles…  
Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient interdites, qui sait. Xemnas ne cessait de le répéter, comme s'il cherchait à graver cette phrase à jamais dans notre mémoire.  
« _Nous n'avons pas de sentiments ! Les similis ne pleurent pas ! »_

Et pourtant, toi, tu pleures. Tu n'en as que faire, des règles de cet hurluberlu. Même si tu n'y étais pas autorisé, tu as pleuré, un soir. De toutes les larmes de ton cœur, du cœur que nous n'avons pas.

Ces larmes, perles de pluie quittant l'océan de tes yeux pour rouler sur tes joues et venir s'écraser sur mon épaule…  
Je crois que c'est ce soir-là que j'ai compris, alors que je craignais de te perdre, tremblant de peur à l'idée que tu ne me laisse, que ta lumière cesse de m'éclairer.  
C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai su que jamais, je ne pourrais faire autrement que de te suivre, comme un papillon de nuit suit une lueur.  
J'ai achevé cette pensée cette nuit-là, en te serrant à t'étouffer dans mes bras.

_« Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre. »_

_Gomenasai, for everything  
__Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
__Gomenasai till the end  
__I never needed a friend  
__Like I do now…_

Comme si j'avais besoin de te pardonner…  
C'est plutôt moi, qui devrais te présenter des excuses.  
Mais, tu sais Roxas…

_« Au revoir, Axel.  
__- Adieu, _Partner… »  
_Une lumière vive, une silhouette qui disparait.  
__Une larme s'écrase sur le sol._

_What I thought wasn't all  
__So innocent  
__Was a delicate doll  
__Of porcelain_

Je m'en doute bien, de ça. Que tu n'étais pas si innocent.  
Tu avais l'air d'un ange, avec tes deux grands yeux bleus qui te mangeaient le visage.  
Et pourtant… il fallait te voir, lorsque tu étais en mission.  
Un ange, peut-être. Mais un ange de la destruction alors. Armé d'une Keyblade.

Les relations sont si délicates.  
Si fragiles.  
_Elle _aussi était fragile… Une poupée, comme ils l'appelaient. Peut-être créée, mais qui avait échappé à leur contrôle.  
Qui voulait vivre…

Et moi… j'ai…

_When I wanted to call you  
__And ask you for help  
__I stopped myself_

Tu n'as jamais supporté de demander de l'aide, hein Roxas ?  
Bien trop fier pour ça.  
Et pourtant, j'aurai aimé t'aider. J'avais perçu ton trouble, le même que le mien, j'imagine…  
Si profond. Si puissant…

_Gomenasai, for everything  
__Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
__Gomenasai till the end  
__I never needed a friend  
__Like I do now…_

Imbécile… Arrête de t'excuser.  
Ça ne sert à rien.  
Tout ce qui s'est fait est finit. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière.  
Et puis… je ne peux pas te haïr, tu sais.  
Parce que je…

_What I thought was a dream  
__A mirage  
__Was as real as it seemed  
__A privilege_

Un mirage ?  
Tu pensais donc que tes … tes _« sentiments » _étaient un mirage ?  
Peut-être… mais j'en doute. Tu m'as toujours donné l'impression d'être vivant. D'être… d'avoir un _cœur.  
_Pas comme nous.

Et nous…  
Nous ne sommes que de pauvres fous, j'imagine.  
Sans cœur, que voulais-tu que l'on fasse ?  
Au final, qu'est-ce qui nous sépare vraiment de ces bestioles noires qui grouillent comme des insectes ? Nous recherchons les mêmes choses, les uns comme les autres…

_When I wanted to tell you  
__I made a mistake  
__I walked away..._

Me le dire ?  
Mais me dire quoi, Roxas ?

_« - Mais je me dis que… s'il y avait quelque chose, là, à l'intérieur de nous… on le sentirait, non ? Et dans ce cas… non. Laisse tomber.  
__- Hm ? Aller, dis-moi à quoi tu pense.  
__- Je pense… que Sora comprendra. Après tout… il est moi. »_

Quel était ce secret, que tu cachais si profondément en toi ?

_Gomenasai, for everything  
__Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
__Gomenasai till the end  
__I never needed a friend  
__Like I do now…_

Roxas…  
Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…  
Nous ne sommes que de pauvres fous.  
Tu étais sensé être la clé du Destin, mais ce dernier a joué avec nous tous comme avec toi.  
Sans distinction.

Roxas…  
Je…

_« Je ne manquerai à personne.  
__- Si, tu me manqueras ! A moi… »  
_

Roxas...  
Tu me manques.


	2. Sacrifice

Coucou !  
Ouiii, oui je sais... ça fait longtemps... vous voulez savoir le pire ? L'OS est finit depuis plus de quatre semaines, mais j'arrivais PAS a me contenter de ce que j'avais fait. Honnêtement, je trouve le premier OS bien mieux que celui-ci.  
Mais bref, je vais arrêter de vous embêter hein ? Je vous laisse lire en paix =) Mais n'hésitez tout de même pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez réellement, ça m'aidera ='D

PS : petit hommage, quand même, à demoiselle "Lilou-chan-yaoi4ver" (ouah ce pseudo !) qui en me mettant en favoris m'a rappelé que je devais poster XD  
bref... bonne lecture ! ^_^

* * *

_Can you tell me, softly  
__How you'll always haunt me  
__Can you help me ? Hold me  
__Come to me now, slowly_

Maintenant que je me souviens, j'ai mal.  
C'est lié à cette mémoire, notre douleur ?  
Ainsi, toi aussi, tu étais hanté, hein ?  
Excuse-moi, Axel.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir t'aider, te retenir. Me retenir.  
Ne pas partir.  
Mais maintenant, là où je suis, je ne peux plus revenir vers toi.

Je le voudrais plus que tout, mais…. Ça ne m'est plus possible.

_You caress me, smoothly  
__Calm my fears and soothe me  
__Move your hands across me  
__Take my worries from me_

Toi aussi, tu repense à ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
Je m'en souviens.  
T'avais peur que je ne parte, emporté par la curiosité.

…  
Tes craintes étaient fondées.  
J'avais tenté de te rassurer, alors que tu me serrais à m'étouffer dans tes bras. Mes mains sur ta peau si chaude avaient certainement été le déclanchement de tout.  
Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Juste de nos baisers brûlants et de ton odeur épicée.

Et de m'être excusé, encore. Plus tard, alors que tu dormais, ma main plongée dans ta tignasse rouge.  
J'avais si peur de te faire du mal…

_I will sacrifice  
__I will sacrifice  
__All I have in life  
__To clear my conscience…_

Je le sais, Axel.  
Tu pourrais tout sacrifier sans la moindre hésitation.  
C'est dans ta nature…

Mais ne le fait pas.  
Je ne veux pas te voir disparaître…

_Can you feel me, solely  
__Deeper still and wholly  
__With your understanding  
__And your arms around me_

Moi aussi, j'avais la sensation quel quelque chose en moi manquait. Un trou béant dans ma poitrine, dans lequel j'avais parfois peur de me noyer.  
C'est peut-être pour ça que l'on restait dans les bras l'un de l'autre… tu ne crois pas ?  
Pour tenter de combler ce trou qui nous dévorait peu à peu.

Et puis…  
Et puis j'avais entendu le nom de Sora. Douce musique qui avait chanté à mes oreilles la certitude qu'en lui reposait la solution à mes problèmes.  
Je t'ai oublié.

Et au final…

_Can you help me ? Hold me.  
__Whisper to me softly  
__Move your hands across me  
__Take my worries from me_

Te retenir ?  
Comment peut-on retenir une Rafale de Flammes, Axel ?  
Même moi, je n'en suis pas capable…

J'aimerais tant revenir en arrière…  
Toucher à nouveau ta peau, m'oublier dans ton parfum, noyer nos peurs dans nos baisers…

Tu me manque, Axel.

_I will Sacrifice  
__I will sacrifice  
__All I have in life  
__To clear my conscience…_

Sombre crétin.

« Je… voulais juste revoir Roxas. Il était le seul que j'aimais. »  
Une larme roule sur le velours d'une joue.  
Une larme qui ne lui appartient pas. Le porteur de la Keyblade le sait.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne méritais pas d'être sauvé.  
Sora, peut-être… Mais pas moi.  
Pas à ton détriment.

Je t'ai vu disparaître, Axel.  
J'aurais tellement voulu sortir de là.  
Te baffer.  
T'embrasser.

Axel… pourquoi ?


End file.
